This invention relates to cisterns for storing water to flush toilets which term includes urinals. The invention relates to both low- and high-level cisterns.
In very many toilets, no facility is provided for handwashing, and the object of the present invention is to provide such facility in new installations, or, without any substantial modifications of the cistern and its associated mechanism, in existing installations.